reflejos
by Uriel-rdz
Summary: su gracil postura imitaba a un angel morbido, la sangre que brotaba de ella teñia la habitacion de un hermoso carmesi que combinaba a la perfecion con el marron de los muebles antiguos.
1. trailer

El frio brillo del cuchillo resaltaba a la vista en la oscura noche, las manchas de sangre su filo producían sombras espectrales que perturbaban el alma de Momoko, en su mente ahora estaba claro no saldría de ahí con vida.

Los ojos de Masaru brillaban cual brazas en la oscuridad mientras buscaba desesperado a la chica de los ojos rosados, cuya respiración acelerada había descubierto detrás de los barriles vacios, arrojándolos fuertemente quedo frente a ella con el torso desnudo y ensangrentado, la mirada de Momoko se nublo por las lagrimas, Masaru sintió temblar su mano hasta que el arma resbalo por ella, la chica salto hacia él para abrazarlo en busca de consuelo.

Masaru cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de contener sus lágrimas, el siempre había sido fuerte y no podía darse el lujo de flaquear ahora, Momoko lo necesitaba.

El mareo en la pobre chica la hizo desvanecerse mientras en su mente revoloteaba la idea que había estado molestándola todo el día.

-¿por que acepte venir?

* * *

><p>si lo ven muy corto es por que es como el trailer<p> 


	2. el camino

_**MOMOKO**_

* * *

><p>DEBO MIRAR EL CAMINO<strong>, <strong>Me repito mentalmente una y otra vez, esa fue la primera leccion en la escuela de manejo, es mi primer viaje largo y no quiero que tambien sea mi primera multa. DEBO MIRAR EL CAMINO

miro por el espejo retrovisor, quiero saber como estan los demas, Miyako saco el brazo y juega con la brisa mientras makoto sigue dormido y la abraza como si fuera una almohada, me pregunto si de verdad estara dormido?, Kauru mira por la ventana con apatia y kujiro solo mueve la cabeza como idiota al ritmo de la musica, DEBO MIRAR EL CAMINO

me sigo repitiendo como un mantra con tal de seguir calmada, trato de cambiar la estacion de radio porque la cancion que estabamos oyendo ya me tenia harta, pero al hacerlo desvio la mirada al radio y me inclino un poco, que estoy haciendo?, me enderezo rapidamente no debo olvidarlo DEBO MIRAR EL CAMINO

que estoy haciendo?, buena pregunta, que estoy haciendo aqui?, que hago en este auto? que hago en este viaje?, yo no queria venir, no queria y simplemente acepte, acepte, como de costumbre, por pura inercia, y todo por que? por no quedarme sola en casa, como siempre, y solo por eso me dirigo en estos momentos a lo que podria ser la mas cruel y aterradora experiencia de toda mi desdichada vida, no es momento de pensar en eso, DEBO MIRAR EL CAMINO, NO LO OLVIDES MOMOKO EL CAMINO.

Masaru cambio la estacion por mi, yo se que el disfruta este tipo de musica, es tan lindo conmigo desde . . . desde entonces, no estoy lista para decirlo toda via, pero bueno no es tiempo de atormentarme a mi misma con el pasado, el me sonrie dulcemente yo le respondo con una sonrisa algo forzada AHORA DEBO CONCENTRARME EN EL CAMINO

es un poco aburrido, no ahi autos y el paisaje del campo es muy repetitivo, no puedo evitar distraerme con cualquier cosa que pasa, de pronto veo una anciana su rostro se ve melancolico y su ropa muy andrajosa, me siento mal por ella, aunque me ayuda a poner las cosas en perspectiva, siempre ahi alguien peor que uno, no es momento de ponerse filosofica momoko tu DEBES VER EL CAMINO, EL CAMINO.

me empiezo a poner algo tensa tomo el volante con mucha fuerza, siento que me empiezan a sudar las manos, mi corazon se acelera, siento que muero y sin embargo los demas no se dan cuenta, masaru sigue buscando una estacion en medio de la estatica, miyako sigue con sus infantiles juegos mientras makoto soñaba probablemente con el oscar que se ganaria por este intento barato de la bruja de blair, kauru y kujiro volvieron a pelear, por que esos dos siguen saliendo?, nunca lo sabre, pero ese no es mi asunto ahora, por que no importa que tan mal me sienta YO DEBO VER EL CAMINO SIN IMPORTAR NADA MAS, YO DEBO VER EL CAMINO

masaru nota mi nerviosismo lo veo en su cara

-quieres que condusca por ti?-el es tan lindo- necesitas tus pastillas?-gracias por recordarme que soy una paciente mental, asi es como el me ve como a una fragil paciente psiquiatrica que en cualquier momento tendra un ataque?

-momoko, te sientes bien?-miyako se preocupa por mi y eso es dulce pero ultimamente se a vuelto una molestia

koaru y kujiro detienen su pelea por unos instantes

-deberias detenerte-sugiere kaoru sin parecer muy interesada

-no tendras otro ataque o si?- maldicion por que ese imbecil tenia que venir?

ahora no tengo tiempo de hacer caso a sus clasicas quejas, preguntas o suplicas solo ahi algo que me debe importar YO DEBO MIRAR EL ESTUPIDO CAMINO, NO IMPORTA QUE PASE, NO IMPORTA NADA, YO DEBO MIRAR ESTE ESTUPIDO CAMINO DE GRAVA Y ASFALTO, DEBO VER ESTE MALDITO INTENTO DEL HOMBRE POR HACER A UN LADO LA NATURALEZA SOLO PARA FACILITAR SU PATETICA VIDA, YO DEBO MIRAR EL CAMINO

-NO PUEDO HACERLO!- Grito desesperada y salgo del camino, necesito aire


	3. mirrors manson

EL PRIMER CAPITULO ERA SOLO EL TRAILER LA VERDADERA HISTORIA EMPIEZA EN EL SEGUNDO, TAL VEZ DEBI ACLARARLO ANTES, LE VOY A DAR UNA NARRACION A CADA PERSONAJE PARA QUE CUENTE SU PARTE DE LA HISTORIA PERO DESPUES VOY A SEGUIR CON LA NARRACION NORMAL XD

* * *

><p><strong><em>KUJIRO<em>**

* * *

><p>El auto se tambaleo fuertemente haciéndome caer sobre el regazo de kaoru, ella se molesto bastante conmigo como si yo tubiera la culpa, sabia que era mala idea poner a esta loca a manejar, acaso soy el unico que se da cuenta de que no esta bien de la cabeza?<p>

la drama queen sale del auto tocandose la garganta y tosiendo como si se estubiera ahogando, se puede ser mas dramatica?, rapidamente masaru saco de la guantera las pastillas de momoko y una botella de agua purificada, masaru odia el agua purificada dice que sabe a cloro pero desde que su ezquiso-novia necesita tomar pastillas carga una o dos botellas, no entiendo a masaru por que sigue con momoko? y que no me salga con eso del amor, eso es cosa de viejas, si uno tiene una novia es para tener sexo todos los dias, y por lo que se el y ella no han hecho nada desde que salio de la casa de la risa, claro que yo tampoco tengo mucho de que presumir kaoru no a querido aflojar, dice que quiere que su primera vez sea especial y no se que tantas tonterias, neta no entiendo a las mujeres y doy gracias a dios por ello. hablando de ella ni me fije cuando se bajo y fue tras de su amiga y eso que estaba sobre su regazo.

boomer gemia perezosamente mientras se estiraba en su asiento, como es posible que con tanto movimiento apenas se este despertando?

-que paso?

-que paso?, que momoko tuvo otro ataque psicotico, eso paso!

-y esta bien?-se bajo antes de dejarme contestar, me molesta que todos actuen como tarados con los teatritos baratos de la invecil esta, es obvio que lo hace solo para llamar la atencion

bien pues como era obvio momoko no podia seguir manejando(gracias a dios), masaru se quedo de mandilon para cuidarla, kaoru estaba de malas para conducir y miyako y makoto no tienen licencias asi que a quien le toca manejar, asi ami, que humillante, conducir una camioneta rosada, espero no toparme con nadie que conosco en el camino. pero bueno no todo es malo al menos mi chica esta a mi lado, se ve tan sexy con ese pantaloncito, como todo un caballero y romanticista que soy tomo su mano pero ella me la quita bruscamente, si quieres nena, nunca le eh rogado a nadie y no voy a empezar contigo, este va a ser un viaje muy, muy, muy largo, enserio espero que se nos aparezca un muerto a yo morire de aburimiento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>MAKOTO<strong>_

* * *

><p>Lo bueno de que momoko me halla despertado es que puedo captar el ambiente del campo con mi camara, eso me da una perspectiva de la atmosfera y me permite darle suspenso e intensidad, debo tener en cuenta eso si quiero poder aprovar el curso del profesor allen, ese maldito anciano anticuado se atrevio a decir que mi trabajo es "carente de significado", eso ni siquiera significa nada. el es solo un viejo decrepito que jamas logro nada y lo peor es que siento que tiene razon, mi carrera no despega, todos los demos que mando son rechazados y cada funcion independiente que hago termina en el mas rotundo fracasa, dicen que estoy tratando de volar muy rapido, pero la verdad si no me aplico voy a terminar como el maldito profesor allen.<p>

al fin estamos llegando a la casa lo bueno es que pude tomar una toma panoramica de ella, es realmente bella, estilo victoriana con un bello tono cafe y detalles dorados, el sol detras de ella le da una apariencia hermosa y dramatica.

ya adentro el ambiente cambia drasticamente, esta completamente abandonada, con el polvo cubriendola por completo y un par de telarañas por todos lados, incluso muebles tirados por doquier y sobretodo miles y miles de espejos por todas partes, algunos caidos, chuecos o rotos, no se ve una sola foto o retrato pero eso si los espejos sobran, es increible que las chicas decidieran acompañarme.

enciendo la camara tengo que hacer la toma inicial

-_bienvenidos sean todos, al documental THE MIRRORS MANSONS, durante tres dias yo y un grupo de valientes compañeros nos dispondremos a explorar los rincones del hogar de la misteriosa miss bellum, y documentar los misterios que encontremos._

_en esta casa mis bellum famosa por su gran belleza y vanidad vivio hasta su tragico y aun hoy misterioso suicidio, acompañenos a lo desconocido y contemplen las maravillas que encierra la MIRRORS MANSONS._

apago la camara y la pego a mi pecho, si esto no funciona realmente estoy perdido.

* * *

><p>ya se que no es un episodio muy interesante pero es necesario para la historia, dejen reviews<p> 


	4. sentir que muero

**perdon por el retraso pero al fin esta aqui el nuevo capitulo espero que valga la pena la espera.**

* * *

><p><strong>KAORU<strong>

* * *

><p>el friki de makoto se preparaba para entrevistarme.<p>

-estamos con la experta en mitos y leyendas kaoru matsubara. . .

le tapo la camara por un segundo,

-"experta", si me gustan pero aca que digas experta no soy.

-vamos kaoru, coopera, necesito que esto suene mas o menos profeccional

-bien como digas.

seguimos con la entrevista.

-estamos con la experta en mitos y leyendas kaoru matsubara quien a continuacion nos contara los hechos acontecidos en esta mansion.

-bueno como empiezo. . . pues la tal miss bellum era una mujer, asi pues, muy guapa no, era tan bella que se cubria la cara cuando salia al pueblo para que nadie pudiera verla, dicen que estaba tan obsecionada con su propia apariencia que incluso compro varios espejos para poder verse todo el dia en ellos, el colmo del narcisismo, bueno incluso dicen que se paseaba desnuda por toda la mansion para poder verse a si misma, por lo mismo solo contrataba sirvientes ciegos, bien dicen que un dia a la mansion de la vanidosa miss bellum llego una joven gitana vestida de manera reveladora, esta tipa se identifico solamente como sedussa, se cuenta que contacto con mis bellum atravez de sus sueños ofreciendole cumplir con su mas anelado sueño, estar con su propio reflejo para toda la eternidad, a cambio pedia una exagerada cantidad de dinero, sin embargo la fijacion con su propia persona era tal que a ella no le importo perder todo lo que tenia con tal de estar a su lado, raro no?, bueno ella y sedussa cerraron el trato, dicen que sedussa embrujo todos los espejos de la mansion para que asi el reflejo de miss bellum pudiera cobrar vida, sin embargo esta tal sedussa resulto ser toda una estafadora pues el hechizo jamas surtio efecto haciendo que miss bellum callera en una fuerte depresion que finalmente la hizo cometer suicidio, mientras que sedussa escapo del pueblo con todas las riquezas de miss bellum y jamas se le volvio a saber de ella, cuentan que el fantasma de la difunta miss bellum aun ronda por aqui, en busca de venganza.

boomer apaga la camara, se ve bastante feliz.

-gracias kaoru, muy buen relato, bastante completo, por cierto-me susurra al oido-estas segura de lo que me dijiste sobre momoko?

-si, se a demostrado que las presencias sobrenaturales suelen presentarse con mas frecuencia ante personas emocionalmente perturbadas

-perfecto!, esto sera lo mas espectacular del mundo.

-necesitas algo mas?

-no por ahora es todo.

se va bastante feliz, nunca eh entendido que ve miyako en este friki pero bueno, al menos ya soy la estrella de esta estupida pelicula.

camino por la casa, es realmente tetrica, tiene cierto tipo de glamour pero esos espejos reflejando los pocos rayos de sol que se logran filtrar por las paredes y el descuido que tiene en todos lados, en serio me da mala espina, quien sabe?, tal vez estoy paranoica.

bueno aunque el que este paranoica no significa que no ahi alguien tras de mi.

siento una presencia tras de mi, siento que me viene siguiendo desde hace ya mucho tiempo, es una presencia desagradable, una especie de alimaña.

me doy la vuelta rapidamente para comfrontarlo pero al darme vuelta no ahi absolutamente nadie.

no es nada, este lugar me pone nerviosa, eso es todo.

-hola preciosa!-kujiro me grita por detras y hace que me erize.

-que diablos te pasa!

-que diablos te pasa a ti?, estas mas nerviosa que de costumbre.

-nada solo estoy tensa

-yo se como sacar tension- se acerca a mi con una mirada depravada.

-no empieces

-vamos solo relajate- me empieza a querer tocar, forcejeamos, el aprovecha esto y me agarra una bubi, el maldito desgraciado se rie como si lo que hubiera hecho fuera una gracia, cualquier otra chica le hubiera dado una cachetada pero yo no, yo le di una patada en su lasciva parte baja.

-eres un imbecil, y no quiero volver a verte!, lo dejo en el suelo sobandose su adolorido orgullo.

-maldita loca-dice con dificultad

-kujiro esto te costara muy caro.

* * *

><p><strong>MIYAKO<strong>

* * *

><p>estaba ahi sentado en lo que parecia una antiguo bar, al parecer a miss bellum le gustaba dar fiestas o aunque sea le gustaba la bebida, por desgracia a el tambien.<p>

-ya te habias tardado en llegar aqui, llevo media hora esperandote.

-mira miyako es un creme de violettes de mas de 100 años, quieres probar?

-no y tu tampoco-digo mientras arrojo la copa a la pared-prometiste no beber durante este viaje-en su mano trai un pedazo de papel, se lo quito facilmente pues esta entorpecido por el alcohol, una carta de la agencia central de universal estudios

_joven makoto, lamentamos informarle que su video de domostracion a sido rechazado, encontramos en el graves fallas de direccion, le pedimos amablemente que no siga mandando mas muestras ya que estas seran rechazadas igual . . . _

-makoto cuanto lo siento-el me mira sin muchas ganas y luego se lleva una mano al rostro

-soy un fracaso como director, tal vez mi padre tenga razon, tal vez deba conseguir un trabajo de verdad.

-no, no es verdad makoto eres bueno, eh visto tu trabajo y la verdad eres bastante bueno.

-pues pareces ser la unica que lo piensa-dice mientras se toma un cigarro de su bolsillo, como me molesta sus vicios, lo tomo presurosa e incluso llego a sentir la brasa ardiente rozar mi mano.

-esto y esto- digo al tomar tambien la botella- algun dia te mataran

-no creo, no tengo tan buena suerte

-ahi makoto-me parte el corazon oirlo hablar asi, salgo dejandolo tras de mi, antes de salir por la puerta de madera volteo y lo veo empinarse nuevamente la botella.

* * *

><p><strong>dejen reviews<strong>


	5. capsulas de felicidad

**_AQUI LES TRAIGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO DE ESTA SERIE A VER QUE LES PARECE_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>MASARU<em>**

* * *

><p><em>1 capsula de alaproclate por las mañanas, 2 pastillas de amoxapina despues del desayuno, 1 de prozac para los ataques y una botella de agua purificada por si acaso.<em>

si, creo que lo llevo todo, miro por la ventana, el dia hoy estan gris, aqui parece ser siempre asi.

voy a ver como esta momoko, al meter las manos a los bolsillos de la chaqueta siento una de los frascos de pastillas en el, por un momento me siento estupefacto, paralizado por la indesicion, saco un par de capsulas con el frasco aun en los bolsillos, tratando de negar lo que estoy haciendo, las miro ahora que estan en mi mano, realmente voy a volver a hacerlo?, no contesto solo las meto en mi boca, siento el agua recorrer mi garganta, lentamente una sensacion de calma empieza a recorrer mi cuerpo.

-tu novia sabe que te comes sus caramelos-interrumpe makoto desde la puerta.

-estas ebrio de nuevo

-y tu drogado

-solo viniste a fastidiar?

-no, no solo a eso, tambien a decirte que kujiro se quiere llevar el carro de tu novia

-que?

definitivamente es cierto al bajar noto a kujiro metiendo sus maletas a la camioneta, rapidamente voy a detenerlo pues no puede irse y simplemente dejarnos aqui.

-que diablos pasa aqui?

-me largo!

-como que te largas?

-no pienso quedarme un solo momento mas con esa loca!

-mira no me importa que pedo hallas tenido con tu novia pero si te vas lo haces a pie porque no te vas a llevar la camioneta.

-no me estes jodiendo- dijo kujiro mientras viene hacia mi pero ni crean que voy a tenerle miedo al inutil de kujiro, nada mas se me acerca y lo tiro al suelo, para algo me a servido saber judo.

-si te quieres largar hazlo pero lo haces a pie-le digo mientras arrojo sus maletas a su cabeza.

-porque no mejor vas a revisar a la maniatica de tu novia.-el imbecil de kujiro se regresa a la casa arrastrando las maletas, al menos sabe cuando perder.

yo nesecito un poco de aire fresco, sabia que era mala idea venir pero como momoko ya habia decidido hacerlo no podia dejarla sola, no podia dejarla sola.

un viento frio sopla el dia de hoy por lo que aropo con la chamarra, apesar de esto aun no quiero entrar, mi respiracion se a vuelto profunda y pausada creo que las pastillas me estan haciendo efecto, todo se empieza a volver borroso, creo que voy a empezar un mal viaje, en definitiva no fue una buena idea.

neta ya no puedo conservar el equilibrio, tambaleandome llego a la camioneta y me recargo en una puerta para evitar ir de bruses contra el suelo.

-hola!-maldicion miyako llega por detras de la camioneta, creo que ahora si ya me jodi.

-que pasa?-pregunto tratando de sonar lo mas cuerente posible, no quiero que se entere de como ando y que se lo cuente a todos.

-puedo hablar un momento contigo?

-claro

-y como andas?, digo, con esto de momoko-creo que de golpe se me quito lo pasado

-bien

-solo bien?

-bueno que quieres que te diga? estoy de la fregada.

-es que masaru, solo queria decirte que pues no te atormentes, no es tu culpa pues son solo cosas que pasan.

-no guey, no son solo cosas que pasan, son cosas que le pasaron a ella.

-y que podias hacer tu?

-no se debi darme cuenta de que algo pasaba no?

-nadie se dio cuenta.

-que no entiendes?, conmigo es distinto, yo la vi antes de eso, todo parecia ir bien, jamas sospeche nada, fui tan egoista.-de pronto una calida sensacion me rodeo, miyako estaba abrazando.

-nada de esto es tu culpa.

cerre mis ojos y la rodee con mis brazos, las lagrimas rodan por mi rostro callendo sobre sus hombros, es doloroso pero me debo controlar, debo ser fuerte, asi que trato de dejar de llorar mientras abro los ojos, veo una sombra borrosa a lo lejos, sin dudarlo la reconosco, es momoko.

-momoko-le grito para tratar de explicarle pero ella sale huyendo, trato de seguirla pero es muy rapida y se encierra en la habitacion que miyako le habia asignado, como diablos consiguio cerrarla sin la llave?

-momoko!-despues de golpearla varias veces consigo derribarla

ella grita algo que no consigo entender, pero no tengo tiempo para eso, la tomo de la cara y revizo sus ojos, luego los brazos y el resto del cuerpo.

-ya dejame

-no, ni lo sueñes

-como quieras-momoko se esconde bajo las sabanas y se queda ahi, yo no voy a dejarla sola, asi que me recargo en un peinador y me quedo ahi en cunclillas.

me sorprende la noche pero no pienso en dejar a momoko sola, ella parece haberse quedado dormida, a mi tambien me empieza a ganar el sueño, empiezo a cerrar los ojos pero debo mantenerme despierto aun asi, aunque al final es inevitable, termino durmiendome sentado.

las noche es fria y me molesta un poco pero al final una calida sensacion viene a consolarme, levanto la cabeza, ella esta acostada a un lado mio.

* * *

><p><strong>BIEN AQUI ACABA LA INTRODUCCION, APARTIR DE AQUI EMPIEZA LO INTERESANTE<strong>


	6. el parque en la niebla

**BIEN AQUI SE ACABA LA INTRODUCION, APARTIR DE AQUI EMPEZARE A CONTAR LA HISTORIA YO MISMO.**

Una densa capa de niebla cubria todo el parque impidiendo que la luz del dia traspasara por ella.

momoko caminaba por el camino de piedra con pesadez sin saber donde estaba y como habia llegado ahi, llevaba puesta su pijama de seda rosada y temia haber caminado dormida alejandose de su hogar temporal.

el parque se encontraba desolado, los juegos que normalmente transmitian inocencia y alegria ahora se veian aterradores y sombrias, al pasar junto ellos se parecian moverse como si todavia hubiera alguien montado en ellos, el viento tal vez.

momoko llevaba horas caminando en el parque sin poder encontrar la salida ni un alma que le indicara el camino a casa, cuando finalmente se habia rendido escucho a lo lejos el inconfundible sonido de una pelota botando contra el suelo, acaso un niño se atreveria a jugar en estas condiciones?, eso no importaba ahora, no podia darse el lujo de perder la unica señal de vida que habia encontrado en tanto tiempo.

momoko camino y camino hasta que por fin pudo distinguir una borrosa sombra a lo lejos,con forme se acercaba a la silueta esta iba adquiriendo forma hasta que al fin pudo distinguir a una niña que efectivamente estaba jugando con su pelota, se acerco con cuidado para no asustarla, al acercarse lo suficiente distingio algo que la perturbo, esta niña era identica a ella, llevaba el mismo uniforme que ella usaba de niña, el mismo peinado, el mismo moño y por supuesto los mismos ojos rosados.

momoko estaba tan impresionada que no podia decir nada pero finalmente se atrevio a explicarse.

-hola-dijo de manera amable-me llamo momoko y me perdi podrias decirme como salgo de aqui para poder llegar a mi casita

la niña no contesto, solo se quedo viendo fijamente a momoko, despues de un largo rato puso su pelota en el suelo y se empezo a alejar.

-tal vez la asuste-penso momoko-si yo viera a alguien asi caminando por aqui tambien me asustaria.

sin embargo antes de alejarse demasiado la niña empezo a hacerle señas de que la siguiera.

momoko dudaba que fuera una buena idea seguir a aquella criatura pues algo en ella la perturbaba pero si queria salir de ahi no tenia otra opcion.

la niña permanecio en su lugar moviendo el dedo hasta que momoko se empezo a seguirla despues de que la vio dirigirse hacia ella comenzo a caminar sin decir una sola palabra.

el ambiente en este parque era tan tetrico, la nibla no permitia ver nada y las ramas marchitas de los arboles proyectaban sombras siniestras a su alrededor pero lo mas aterrador de todo era aquella niña, no solo por el inmenso parecido con momoko sino porque su mirada era tan siniestra, tenia algo distantante, algo cruel.

momoko trato de hablar con ella para romper un poco la tension.

-como te llamas?

la niña no contesto

-vives aqui cerca?

volvio a quedarse callada.

-no puedes hablar?

la niña seguia caminando sin hacer caso a lo que momoko estubiera diciendo, de hecho parecia que se habia olvidado de que ella la estaba siguiendo, para la peliroja esto era una oportunidad pues la verdad llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo deshacerse de su guia, empezo a caminar mas despacio que ella para alejarse y que no notara que ya se habia ido pero en cuanto noto que momoko se alejaba la niña fue tras ella y la tomo de la mano, momoko por alguna razon no queria que la pequeña se enojara mas asi que continuo siguiendola.

pasaron lo que a momoko le parecieron horas mientras caminaban por el camino de terraseria que en partes pasaba por delgadas placas de piedra lisa y los pies descalzos de momoko empezaban a resentirlo, caminaron y caminaron sin detenerse nisiquiera una vez hasta que finalmente la niña se detuvo de golpe, momoko volteo a su alrededor tratando de encontrar una puerta pero no lograba ver nada, de hecho para su sorpresa se encontraban justamente enfrente de la pelota que habian dejado atras.

momoko estallo furiosa.

-se puede saber a que estas jugando?, esto no es broma! tengo que salir de aqui!

la niña no se inmuto por la reacion de momoko solamente levanto la mano y señalo a un lado, justo a un lado de ella una gran arco de metal oxidado se erguia arrogante.

-que graciosa-dijo con sarcasmo.

momoko salio corriendo de ahi desesperada por huir de ese lugar de pesadilla pero antes de que pudiera salir se dio un golpe con una dura piedra en el suelo, como no traia zapatos realmente lo sintio, bajo hasta el suelo para ver lo que era, cuando se acerco se dio cuenta de que era una lapida olvidada y destruida, el miedo empezo a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

-en donde estoy?

la neblina empezaba lentamente a disiparse dejando al descubierto varias lapidas, en este momento momoko sintio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, por un momento todo se desvanecio cuando por fin recupero la razon se vio atrapada en un hoyo en la tierra, se sentia aturdida por el golpe y tenia un tobillo lastimado pero no estaba dispuesta a quedarse un momento mas en esa sanja, haciendo acopio de valor empezo a arrastrarse por el hoyo pero cuando al fin logro poner una mano afuera de la tumba abierta un fuerte dolor la presiono su mano, miro asi arriba y vio a la niña pisandola para evitar que saliera.

-momoko, momoko, momoko-dijo con una voz muy madura para su edad-no te han dicho que no debes hablar con extraños.

la extraña criatura arrastro la mano de momoko haciendola caer hacia la tumba, cayo de golpe y termino lastimandose mas, ya se encontraba muy herida y cansada como para ponerse de pie nuevamente.

-quien eres tu?-fue lo unico que logro salir de la boca de momoko.

-quien soy yo? yo soy momoko akatsutsuki-dijo mientras empezaba a arrojar paladas de tierra encima de momoko.

la tierra empezo a cubrir el rostro de momoko, la oscuridad llego mientras su rostro era cubierto de fango, pronto la presion sobre su pecho y la mascara de graba sobre su rostro le impedian respirar, la desesperacion comenzo a cubrirla, no podia respirar, no podia moverse, no podia sobrevivir.

momoko se levanto de golpe y trato de quitarse todo de encima, con desesperacion peleo con las sabanas que la cubrian hasta que finalmente lo entendio, estaba en su cama, todo habia sido un sueño o eso creyo.

despues de tomar un rato para tranquilizarse momoko trato de salir de su cama pero al tratar de apoyarse sobre su mano para hacerlo sintio una fuerte punzada que la hizo recostarse de nuevo, al revizarse la mano sobre el costado de esta habia una gran marca roja como la de un zapato pequeño.


	7. la caida de un angel

El dia había pasado con relativa normalidad, makoto habia puesto a los chicos a buscar alguna buena toma alrededor de la casa pero hasta ahora no habian encontrada nada, miyako y el se dedicaban a revizar los monitores.

-me alegra que allas traido a tus amigas-dijo makoto mirando a momoko por el monitor- asi minimo saldra una belleza

miyako bajo la cabeza se sintio opacada y desplazada.

-que bien-dijo sin animos

mientras miraba por el monitor a momoko noto algo que la sorprendio

-a ver regresa la imagen

al regresarla la rubia pudo ver en la esquina del monitor en un pequeño espejo recargado en la pared como al pasar frente a el los pies de su amiga parecian ir al lado contrario

-lo viste?

-tal vez sea por el angulo

-no lo creo, dejame revizar la imagen

miyako habia entrado a la clase de cine junto con makoto y aunque solo lo habia hecho por el habia resultado bastante buena asi que pudo notar facilmente que todos los angulos de la imagen parecian estar mal

-esto no puede ser

-mira ahi abajo-dijo makoto al ver algo en el fondo de la habitacion, otro pequeño espejo-has un acercamiento

la imagen del espejo empezo a crecer mostrando en el la imagen de una chica mirando de lado

-quien es ella?-pregunto makoto confundido-buscala en las demas camaras

por mas que la buscaron no habia nadie mas en la habitacion que masaru y momoko, miyako se quedo viendo fijamente al espejo intrigada por la misteriosa chica que aparecia en ella, de pronto la chica volteo de frente como si pudiece ver a la rubia atravez de la camara, la chica le sonrio sinicamente para luego desaparecer en el espejo, uno pensaria que el reflejo de una persona que no esta ahi podria ser demasiado macabro pero no era nada, lo verdaderamente siniestro era que miyako la habia reconocido, ese cabello, su complecion y ese peinado era inconfundible

-esa era yo?-pregunto miyako tan quedo que su compañero no pudo escucharla

-dijiste algo?-pregunto el pensativo

-no nada

-creo que esto es bueno, podemos usarlo

-tu crees?-dijo algo nerviosa-tal vez si este pasando algo aqui

* * *

><p>miyako veia una y otra vez la misma escena tratando de encontrarle sentido a lo que veia, estaba obsecionada con la imagen de la chica en el espejo por mas que trataba no podia negar que era identica a ella<p>

un repentino sonido saco a miyako de su concentracion, alguien habia entrado a la sala de edicion que habian improvisado en su mansion, asustada volteo a ver quien era

-ah eres tu, me asustaste

-lo lamento no era mi intencion

-no importa, eres justo la persona con la que queria hablar

-asi y ¿por que?

-se que vas a desepcionarte pero debemos salir de aqui

-pero ¿porque?

-mira-dijo mostrandole la imagen de la chica en el espejo

-admito que esto es perturbador, no me estas jugando una broma cierto?

-claro que no, te juro que este lugar esta embrujado, ahi que salir de aqui ya!

-bien yo tratare de convencer a los demas, dime le has dicho algo a alguien mas?

-no, no queria asustarlos

-perfecto

* * *

><p>un fuerte grito se escucho en toda la mansion, makoto y masaru se asustaron y fueron a ver que estaba pasando, corrieron hasta la sala de edicion de donde surgia el sonido pero estaba cerrada, makoto desesperado la embistio con el hombro derribando la puerta<p>

dentro de la habitacion estaba miyako recostada sobre el suelo, su gracil postura imitaba a un angel morbido, la sangre que brotaba de ella teñia la habitacion de un hermoso carmesi que combinaba a la perfecion con el marron de los muebles antiguos.

makoto se avalanzo sobre ella con lagrimas en los ojos tratando de hacerla despertar pero todo era inutil, habia partido.

entre los sollozos de makoto se escucho un sonido de metal cayendo lo que llamo la atencion de los dos, entre las sombras de un lejano rincon de la habitacion se veia una silueta

-quien eres?-grito masaru molesto

de la oscuridad surgio lentamente momoko, estaba completamente cubierta de sangre pero ella actuaba calmada.

-momo . . .momoko, que paso?-pregunto el pelirrojo con la voz temblorosa, aguardando en su corazon la esperanza de encontrar una explicacion pero el cuchillo que sostenia con naturalidad despejaban cualquier duda

-!¿QUE LE HICISTE¡?-grito makoto con un tono de ira que jamas habia usado

momoko no respondio, solo sonrio mientras avanzaba a la ventana

-espera ¡¿que vas a hacer?-grito masaru asustado

momoko solo sonrio y le lanzo un beso final antes de lanzarse por la ventana.


End file.
